Another Highschool Drama
by RainbowLove06
Summary: Ino and her friends go through a new year in high school with drama. They are all seniors now. Ino thought Kiba and her are just friends, but what happens they're more than friends. And does Sasuke seems jealous and what if he has feelings for Ino.
1. Chapter 1 Beginning of the School year

High School Drama

"Ino wake up! You're going to be late for you first day of school!" said Ino's mom.

"Ugh. First day of school, at least I could see all of my friends!" said Ino, a little tired. Ino got up and took a shower. When she was finished she put her hair up as usual and when up to her closet. She decided to wear an off shoulder shirt with a picture of Domo and then she wore jean shorts. When she was all ready she went downstairs, eat breakfast, and then she was off to school.

"Aye Ino!" yelled TenTen her friend. TenTen ran up to her and gave her a big hug.

"TenTen, I missed you so much!" yelled Ino. They talked about how their summers went and girls stuff, but something interrupted them.

"Good Morning Everyone! I hope you had a nice summer vacation. Welcome back to Konoha High. Please report to the auditorium. We'll be talking about your schedules and classes you'll be in. Thanks!" said the Principal Tsunade in the speakers. While TenTen and Ino were walking to the auditorium Ino bumped into someone.

"Aye, watch where your go- INO, TENTEN!" yelled Sakura. She hugged them both. "Oh my god I missed you guys so much." They walked together and they bumped into Hinata, Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru, Choji, Temari, Sasuke, Gaara, Sai, and Neji. They all sit together. When the assembly was over Principal Tsunade said to go to the Senior Lawn to get their schedule.

"I got math next! I heard the teacher is smokin' hot." said Kiba.

"What a perv." whispered Ino to Sasuke. Ino was looking at Sasuke schedule and she notice he has science next and she too has science too

"Hey, Sasuke we both have history next." smiled Ino. "We better get going."

"Hn. Whatever." said Sasuke. They walked together in class and all the girls staring at the popular Uchiha and all the drooling at the popular Yamamaka.

"Sasuke, let's sit over there." They both sit in the back and their teacher came in and he introduces himself. His name was Mr. Asuma. While he was talking Ino got bored and starts talking to Sasuke.

"So, Sasuke how's your summer vacation?"

"Hn."

"Is that all you say?"

"Hn."

"Oh my gosh your more boring than Mr. Asuma." Ino put her head down and suddenly a book slammed in her desk and Ino was so shocked.

"Sorry, but no sleeping in my class." asked Mr. Asuma. He got backed to his desk and starts explaining things about what they're going to start doing in his class.

"Where you're sitting, is where you're sitting for the whole year and the person you're sitting next to you will be your lab partner."

_Sasuke's Pov:_

_Wow, I have to be lab partners with Ino. Damn, she's annoying, loud, and cute- wait what am I saying. Stop it Sasuke were just friends, stop having feelings for her. God, she's distracting me, I got a think of something to say._

"Hey, Ino?"

"What is it Sasuke?"

"I didn't get to ask how your summer vacation…is, Soooo how's your summer vacation."

_Wow, really I had to ask that. _

Ino was surprised when he asked that. So she said, "It was fine. I went to water parks, mall, family trips, and I hanged out with my friends especially Sakura. Speaking of Sakura.. Sakura told me she really likes you and she's keeps talking about you and it's getting annoying sooo I think you should ask her out?"

_I'm not stupid; I already know Sakura likes me. Geez, what's up with girls these days liking me? Am I that cute? Well I don't like Sakura; she's just a friend. _

"No."

"No? Why not? She's been liking you since she saw you. This is a chance to have a romance in your life and-"

Sasuke grabbed her wrist and looked at her eyes and said, "I don't like her." Just then the bell rang. He walked away and smirked.

_Ino's Pov:_

"Damn, Sasuke that hurts." whispered to herself. She walked out and again guys were drooling over her. She rolled her eyes and she looked at her schedule and she has P.E.

_Great P.E. I wonder if some of my friends will be there. I wonder if I'll have a romance in my life. _

Ino walked in the gym and looked for her coach. There were chairs in the gym. She had Coach Guy and the coaches said not to change into your p.e clothes.

"Oi, Ino right here." yelled Kiba. Ino ran up to him and gave him a hug. They sat together and talk.

_Wow, Kiba's not boring unlike Sasuke. He actually the same old Kiba I know since last year. And guess what we have the same coach together._

"So Ino how's life?"

"You know same old same old." she smiled. Just then they had to change and Ino went to the girl's locker room and Kiba went to the boy's locker room. When everyone's done changing Coach Guy's class have to go inside the fitness room.

_Wow the fitness room has everything. I'll just lift some weights. _

While she was lifting some weights she dropped some of it.

_Really, Ino. I'm so clumsy. I picked up some, but I keep dropping it._

"Need some help." said Kiba.

"No thanks, I got this. said Ino, but she still drop some. I mean yes I need help." Kiba helped her. There was one left both of their hands touched. They both blushed.

"Sorry."

"It's cool." Now it was awkward. Suddenly the bell rang, and it was nutrition. They walked together to go to the cafeteria.


	2. Chapter 2 Should Ino say yes?

High School Drama

While Ino and Kiba bought their food in the cafeteria, they saw their gang.

"Hey Ino, Kiba!" yelled Sakura. Ino and Kiba went to their table. **Ino sat next to Sakura, Sakura sat next to Hinata, Hinata sat next to TenTen, TenTen sat next to Neji, Neji sat next to Gaara, Gaara sat next to Naruto, Nartuto sat next to Shikamaru, Shikamaru sat next to Choji, Choji sat next to Temari, Temari sat next to Sasuke, Sasuke sat next to Kiba, and Kiba sat next to Ino.** They all talked about their classes.

"Hey Ino, can you come with me in the bathroom?" whispered Hinata to Ino's ear. (p.s Hinata doesn't stutter or she's not shy)

"Ya sure. Hey were going to the bathroom, we'll be right back." said Ino.

"I'm coming too." said TenTen. They all went to the bathroom.

_Kiba's Pov: _

_ Hey where did Ino go? Oh right bathroom. Will it be crazy if I asked her out? I'll ask the gang._

"Hey guys?" said Kiba.

"What is it Kiba?" said Naruto.

"You guys know Ino right." asked Kiba, caughting Sasuke's attention.

"Ummm, I'm pretty sure, everyone knows her Kiba?" said Temari while laughing.

"What about her, Kiba?" asked Neji.

"Ummm, I kind a like her. Would it be crazy if I asked her out?"

"Awww, Kiba that's soo sweet? Yes defiantly, ask her out." said Sakura.

"Yeah you should totally ask her out. You guys could make a good couple." said Temari.

"I bet she'll say yes." said Naruto.

"Oh okay, but I have to ask my best friend what will he think about this." said Kiba. Everyone's eyes on him.

"What?" asked Sasuke.

"Should Kiba ask Ino out?" asked Gaara.

"Ummm, what if she doesn't like you?" asked Sasuke.

"Come on Sasuke, not like you like her or anything." said Sakura noticing his suspiciousness.

"Sooo, what do you think." asked Kiba.

"Go for it." said Sasuke. Trying his best not to be upset.

"Oh shit, here she comes. Everyone shush." said Kiba acting nervous but tries to hide it.

"Wow, everyone so quiet." said TenTen. An awkard silence for about 1 minute.

"Ummm, hey Sasuke I heard that there's this new guy and umm he needs help around the school. So we should help him out." said Naruto, pulling Sasuke.

"I don't want to show a new- ow Naruto!"

"Ummm, there's a new guy I better come with." said Sakura, running to them.

"Umm me too!" said Temari. TenTen grabbed her wrist.

"Hey, what's going on here?" questioned a confusing TenTen. Temari whispered to TenTen's ear what's happening.

"Aww. That's so sweet." Tenten whispered to Hinata's ear. Now all the gang starts to leave.

"Hey, where are you guys going. I'm coming" Ino said while she was standing up, but Gaara pushed her back to sit down.

"You better stay here." Gaara said. Everyone left and it was only Ino and Kiba.

"What was that about?" Ino asked. Kiba ignored her question.

"Will you go out with me?"

Ino was surprised he ask that. She thinks about it and she said, "I'll think about it." The bell rang and everyone ran to their next class. She walked away.

Time starts passing by. And they already had their classes and they had lunch already. So school is over.

_Ino's Pov:_

_Wow, I can't believe Kiba asked me out. Should I say yes or no? I only like Kiba as a friend. _

Suddenly, Ino bumped into someone. "Hey, watch it- Shikamaru?"

"Oi, Ino sorry about that."

"It's cool. I should of watch where I was walking."

"Hey, are walking home?"

"Yeah."

"I'll walk with you."

"Awww Shika thanks."

"Ino, you be calling me that since we were 7. Stop calling me Shika."

"No can do SHIKA. Hehehe."

"Whatever. So did you say yes to Kiba."

"I told him I'll think about it. What should I say?"

"I don't know. Maybe just give him a chance and if that didn't work out then just tell him if we could be friends"

"Wow, thanks Shika. Maybe I would give him a chance." They start talking about random stuff. And Shikamaru told Ino he likes Temari and Ino told him to ask her out. They got to Ino's house and Ino gave Shikamaru a hug and he walks away. Ino opened the door and while she was walking she tripped over a suit case.

"Ow, what the hell. Why are there suit cases on the floor? Mom, Dad what's going on?"

Her mom and dad heard Ino and they went downstairs.

"Why is there suit cases on the floor?"

"Your mom and I are going to a business trip in Florida for 3 months"

"Really, that's great. That means I stay home alone for a 3 months."

"We think you're going to be irresponsible while were away. So we decided to stay at one of my friend's house for 3 months."

"What! No! Please let me stay here, I promise I'll be responsible while your away."

"Sorry, honey it's too late." said Ino's mom.

"Whatever. So what place am I staying at?"

"Well, you know Sasuke. Me and his dad been friends for a long time. We had been friends since we were a little."

"Yeah dad, I know that you told me- Wait! Don't tell me I'm staying at his place?"

"Sorry, he's the only person I trust."

"But-

"No buts. Now go upstairs and start packing. You'll start leaving in 1 hour."

_No, no, no! I can't believe this is happening. I'm gonna live with Sasuke for 3 months. Ugh!_


	3. Chapter 3 Ino and Sasuke Bonding

High School Drama

_Ino's Pov:_

_ Okay I'm all ready to move in with… Sasuke. Ugh, this will be horrible 3 months I can feel it. At least it's someone I know. _

"Ino, are you ready."

"Yeah Dad, I'll be downstairs in just a sec." She turned off her TV and she turned off her lights. She look at her room and then she closed her door. Ino's dad will dropped her off at Sasuke's house. While Ino and her dad were in the car, her dad asked how school was. Ino didn't want tell him that Kiba asked her out because he doesn't allow her to date; so she said,

"Fine." They were here.

_ Great, were here._

Ino's dad looked at her daughter and he notice how mad she is.

"Ino, I know your mad, but I know Sasuke's dad. We were childhood friends. He's the only one I could trust."

"Whatever. Let's just go." They walked up to the front door. Ino rang the door bell and she saw Sasuke's older brother.

"Itachi! Hey I didn't see you since…. Forever?"

"Hn. Hi Ino, wow you changed a lot. Hello Mr. Yamamanka, I'll go get my dad." Itachi went back inside and call his dad. Ino notice Itachi's dad is holding a suitcase.

"Ahh, Inoichi, nice seeing you again. Hi Ino. Inoichi, I promise you my son Itachi will take good care of Ino while were gone."

"Wait I thought only my dad is going on the business trip?" said Ino, a little confused.

"Oh, I'm sorry Ino, I forgot to mention, Sasuke's dad and mom will be going to the business trip with us."

"Oh."

"Inoichi, we have to get going. My wife is already at the airport."

"Oh okay. Bye Ino, I'll miss you so much. Be good, love you." He hugged her and kissed her forehead.

"Bye Dad, I love you too." They're gone.

"Well Ino, I'm your babysitter for 3 months. So I get to boss you around." said Itachi, laughing.

"Oh, whatever Itachi." said Ino, laughing too. "So where do I stay?"

"Sorry Ino, I have to go to work. I'm already late. I'll have Sasuke show you around. HEY SASUKE GET DOWN HERE, YOU HAVE A GUEST TO SHOW AROUND. Well bye." Itachi opened the door and left. Seconds after, Sasuke went downstairs.

"You're the guest?" asked Sasuke.

"Ummm, yeah. Didn't your dad tell you?"

"He only told me that a girl will be staying here."

"Oh." He holds her hand and said, "I'll show you around."

"Okay." said Ino, blushing.

"This is the living room, kitchen backyard with a pool, bathroom, dining room, …" They went upstairs. "This is my room, don't bother going in there, that's my bathroom, and right next to the bathroom is where you're staying. Your room has a bathroom right next to your room is Itachi's and next to Itachi is my parent's room. And that's it, bye." He walked away and went to his room.

_Wow, thanks leaving me here alone. Oh well. Wow this is my room, it's so big. I better start packing. _

When Ino was finished packing she went downstairs. She saw Sasuke on the couch watching TV. She decided to sit with him.

"Hey, Sasuke. I didn't get to say thanks when you gave me a tour. Hehehe, umm thanks."

"Hn."

"So what are you watching?"

"American's Best Dance Crew."

"Wow, you watched that show? Me too, it's like my favorite show. Mind if I watch it with you?"

"I don't really care."

"I'll take that as a yes." She sat next to him. She didn't notice how close they were.

"I heard Kiba asked you out."

"Oh. Yeah he did. I'm going to say yes. That reminds me I'll call him right now." She got up and went to the kitchen.

_Sasuke's Pov:_

_ She'll actually say yes. I thought she'll say no. I guess I was wrong. Damn why am I in to her? I have to stop liking her. If Kiba found out then he'll be super mad at me. I'll just try to stay at a friendship zone with Ino._

Ino got back and sat next to Sasuke. "Guess what?"

"What."

"I'm going on a date with Kiba tomorrow! Eekkk, I'm so excited."

"Whatever."

"Your just jealous, Sasuke." Ino stuck her tongue at him.

_Oh, Boy. Does she know I like her?_

"Jealous of what?"

"Jealous that I have a romance in my life." I told you ask Sakura out.

_-_- Wow…_

_ "_For the million times, I don't like Sakura. I want to stay single for now."

"Oh whatever. I'm going in my room and picking out what outfit I should wear for my date tomorrow. Do you want to help me out?"

"Umm, I think I'll pass."

"Okay, bye."

Time passed bye and it was already morning. Ino woke up to her alarm clock. Ino did her usual morning routine. She took a shower, and she put her hair down and clipped her bangs to the side. She straightens her hair, and then she did her makeup. When she was done, she went to her closet. She wore a cute ninja shirt and red skinny jeans. For shoes she wore flats. When she was done she headed downstairs. Sasuke was already there eating breakfast. She notices that Sasuke was shirtless and he was wearing boxers.

"Oi, Ino take a picture, it will last long." Sasuke said laughing. Ino blushed and she tried not to stare.

"Well good morning to you. Why are you shirtless?"

"These are my pjs. You have to get use to this since your living here."

"Whatever. So what's for breakfast sir?"

"Whatever you could cook is for breakfast."

"Aww. Fine be lazy and not cook me breakfast. I'll just have cereal." Sasuke watch her while she gets her cereal and her milk.

"Yum! Coco Puffs, my favorite cereal." Ino said.

"Where's Itachi?"

"He went to work."

"What kind of job does he have?"

"He's a teacher."

"Wow, I never imagined him as a teacher. Hehehe, what school does he teach?"

"Sound middle school, he's a 7th grade math teacher."

"Oh that's school." They talked about random stuff. Time passed by and they didn't notice it was 8:15.

"Shit, were late. Well I got to get dressed."

"Oh okay, I'll wait for you Sasuke."

"You don't have to."

"I want to; I want to know more about you."

Sasuke blushed and he went upstairs. He wore a blue v-neck and black skinny jeans. When he was done he went downstairs and he and Ino went outside to walk to school together.

They got to school. They both had homeroom together and with all of the gang. When they walked in to Kakashi's class, everyone was loud until Ino and Sasuke walked in. People were talking about them already. They thought they were going out.

"Ino, Sasuke you're late. Please take your seat. I count you tardy." They listened and they went to their desk and they sat next to each other and with the gang too.

"Hey Ino." Kiba said.

"Oh hi, Kiba."

"Why were you late."

"Oh, it's because-

They got interrupted by Mr. Kakashi. "Please be quiet, and take out a book to read.

"I'll tell you later." Ino said.

(I'm gonna skip classes and nutrition so its lunch)

_Ino's Pov:_

_Wow. I been hanging with Kiba all period in p.e. He's so funny. Its official were boyfriend and girlfriend. Eeekkk, I'm so happy. Should I tell him that I'm living with Sasuke? He wouldn't get jealous because he trust Sasuke. So I'll tell him during lunch._

While Ino was walking through the halls. Someone was calling her name.

"Hey Ino!" Naruto yelled.

"Hey Naruto."

"I heard you and Kiba are bf and gf."

"Yeah its true."

"Wow, I'm so happy for him, he didn't have a girlfriend since- nevermind."

"What?"

"It's nothing."

"Tell me, please."

"Fine. He had a girlfriend name Karin in middle school. He was in love with her. But, one day she told him she was moving and she broke up with him. Kiba got all mad and sad and he told me he swore he'll never find another girlfriend, but now he found you, so yeah."

"Wow, really? Well he moved on, now he's my boyfriend." Smiling Ino.

"Yeah, I guess. Just don't tell him I told."

"Don't worry I won't." Ino said, while she walking she bumped into a guy.

"Ouch. Sorry about that." Ino said.

"Aye, it's cool. Sorry too." Ino and Naruto walked away. "So where were we? Oh right I swear Karin told me she's coming back?" said Suigestu.

"No way, how do you know that?" questioned Jugo.

"Because she called me and told me she'll be coming back to Konoha High next month."

"Oh."


	4. Chapter 4 Ino and Kiba are a thing:

High School Drama

_Kiba's Pov:_

_Damn, where's Ino. I miss her already. Oh I see her… she's with Naruto? Oh whatever I don't care._

Kiba stand from the table and walk to Ino hugging her. Ino blushed and hugged him back. Naruto made a sick face. Sasuke saw this and tried not to hide his sadness. They walked back to the table and Ino sat next to Kiba. The gang were just talking while Ino and Kiba were talking to themselves.

"Hey where were you?" questioned Kiba.

"Oh, I was with Naruto."

"I know that, I mean how come you were late and you were with Sasuke?" said Kiba a little upset, but tries not to show it.

"Oh, I was late because…" Ino looked at Sasuke making a face that is should-I-tell-him face. Sasuke just nods.

"Because…?"

"Because umm you cannot believe it, but I'm living with Sasuke."

"WHAT?" yelled everyone in the gang. Now all eyes are on Ino.

"Before you freak out, I'm living with him because my parents and his parents went to a business trip in Florida for 3 months. I was going to stay home alone, but my dad thinks that I'll be irresponsible while their away so he trusted Itachi, Sasuke's older brother, to take care of me."

"Ohhh, okay." Said everyone in the gang.

"Oh, well I don't care, as long as you guys are friends right?" Kiba said.

"Of course, I like you not Sasuke." Ino said while kissing his cheeks. Kiba grabbed her hand and pulled her up and now they're standing.

"What?"

"Ino and I are going to walk around the school, so later." Kiba walked away with Ino holding her hands.

"Aww, aren't they cute couple." Choji said making those cute Asian eyes.

"Hell yeah." Gaara said.

"Hey Sasuke, what do you think of Kiba and Ino?" questioned Sakura.

"Hn. I'm leaving all you guys are always talking about Ino and Kiba." He stands up, but Sakura held his hands and said, "I'll go with you."

"Whatever." They walked away from the table, but someone called their names.

"Sasuke, Sakura, I want to come too." Naruto said while running up to them.

'Ugh, Naruto this is a chance to get Sasuke to like Me.' thought Sakura.

"Hn. Whatever." They walked together and they went to the senior lawn.

"Hey isn't that Ino and Kiba making out with Ino?" Naruto said. "Woohoo Kiba, go all the way." said Naruto, joking around. Sasuke saw enough and tightened his hand. Sakura saw his reaction and became concerned about Sasuke.

"Let's go." Sasuke said. Sasuke walked away and Naruto ran up to Ino and Kiba. Sakura just stayed there, thinking what's going on with Sasuke and she's going to find out. She hopes that Sasuke is not in to Ino. The bell rang and everyone ran to their classes.

"I'll see you tonight, babe." Kiba said. He kissed her cheeks and he walks away. Ino blushed and went to her locker.

'Who do I have next?' Ino thought. 'Oh right I have Science with Sasuke.' She went to class and she saw Sasuke. She went to her seat.

_Sasuke's Pov:_

"Hey, Sasuke how's your lunch today." Ino said excitingly.

"Annoying."

_Shit. Why did I say that?_

"What? Why?"

"Okay class, take out you science book, you guys we'll be reading it on your own, no talking. If I hear one of you guys talking, then you'll have detention." The class did what Mr. Asuma told them to do.

_Oh my god, thank you. Now I don't have to tell Ino why it was annoying at lunch. I shouldn't like her, she's my friend. She's the only one that is not "obsess" with me. I feel like girls are staring at me. God their freakin' annoying. Ugh, I wish school is over. _

Time passed by and the bell rang.

"Hey Sasuke, can you come with me in my locker and walk me home. I mean our home please." Ino said.

"Why don't you ask your boyfriend?"

"Come on, please." Ino tried her best to make the cutest puppy eyes.

"Fine, I'll go with you in your locker and walk you home. I mean our home."

"Yay, thanks." Ino gave him a hug.

_Whoa, she's hugging me. Do I hug her back? Oh well, I'll hug her back._

They stopped hugging, and went outside the classroom. They walked to Ino's locker. While she was opening she accidently dropped her books.

"Damn it." She got down and picked up her books. "You know, you could help me."

"Nah, I don't feel like it." Sasuke said, joking. He helped her pick up her books and accidentally their hands touched. Sasuke blushed.

"Oops, my bad." Ino said.

"Hn. Whatever."

They walked home and talk about their day. When they got their Sasuke opened the door and once again Itachi's not home.

"How come Itachi is not home. I feel like he doesn't live here."

"Well every morning he goes to work, and when he is done working he sometimes go to the bar and meet women's."

"Ewe, I would never do that."

"Hn."

"Hey, you want do our science homework together."

"Whatever."

They did their homework together and they finished. Ino checked the time and it was 6:00pm. Kiba and Ino's date starts at 8:15.

"Shit. I got to get ready for my date tonight. Thanks for helping me." Ino went upstairs and got ready. Time passed by and it was 8:00. The door bell rang. Sasuke got up from his chair and went to the door. He opened it and saw Kiba. Kiba was wearing a tux and he was holding flowers.

"Wow, you cleaned up pretty good." Sasuke said.

"Yup, is Ino ready?"

"I'll go check. Wait here." Kiba went in and sat on the couch. Sasuke ran upstairs and knocked on Ino's door. Ino opened it and Sasuke was surprised. Ino was wearing a blue tube dress and the length of her dress is up to her thighs. Ino notice he was staring at her and said, "Hey Sasuke, take a picture of it, it'll last long." She started laughing.

"Umm, wow you look great."

"Thanks."

"Your date is here."

"Oh okay. Tell him I'll be down in 5 minutes." Sasuke walked back downstairs. He saw Kiba sitting on the couch. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Ino said she'll be down in 5 minutes."

"Aight."

"Soo, where you're taking her."

"Red Lobster."

"Oh, that's fancy, I guess."

"Yeah, you know I think I'm the luckiest person ever."

"And why is that."

"Because I have a hot girlfriend, bunch of friends, and I have the coolest best friends since kindergarten.

"Who's the best friend?"

"You Sasuke, duh. You should know that."

"Yeah, I know that I was just joking."

"Hahaha, okay." Just then Ino went downstairs.

"Damn, hi sexy. You look hot."

"Aww, thanks Kiba. You look great."

"Thanks. We should go now I made reservations."

"Oh okay." Kiba walked to door and open the door for her.

"Later Sasuke."

"Bye Sasuke. I'll be back by 10:30."

"Bye." They walked to Kiba's car and there off.

_Hn. Whatever. What to do on a boring Friday night. _


	5. Chapter 5 Friday Night

High School Drama

_Sasuke's Pov:_

_ Damn, I hate myself for not making any Friday night's plans. Now Kiba and Ino think that I stay home like a loner. Oh my god there's nothing to do._

Just then the door just rang. Sasuke got up and opened the door. Surprisingly, it was the gang. "What are you guys do-…" Naruto just pushed him lightly out of the way and walked in. Now all the gang went in.

"Wow, Sasuke nice place you got here." Naruto said looking around.

"I know right." Shikamaru said and walked to the couch and sat down. Choji walked to the kitchen and opened the refrigerator door and said, "Oi, Sasuke got any food. I'm starving."

"Umm, why are you guys' even-…" Sasuke got interrupted.

"Hey Sasuke, got any movies." TenTen said.

"We should watch a romance movie." Sakura said excitingly, hoping she could make out with Sasuke the whole movie in the couch.

"No. I'm down with a scary movie." Temari said. "Sasuke, what do you think we should watch?"

"I'm thinking you all should-…" Sasuke got interrupted again.

"I wanted a comedy movie." Hinata said.

"Yeah, we should watch a comedy movie." Gaara said. Hinata blushed.

"Hell no, I want a scary movie." Naruto said.

"Yeah!" Temari said while high fiving Naruto.

"No were not watching any-…" Sasuke got interrupted again.

"You guys, I think we should hear what Sasuke is saying. Stop interrupting him." Shikamaru said.

_Wow. Shikamaru you just interrupted me right now, "smart one."_

"Okay. What I'm trying to say, is that you guys can't stay here." Sasuke said.

"Aww, Sasuke don't be a party pooper." Naruto said.

"Seriously guys, just leave please." Sasuke said.

"Okay, if we leave what exactly are you going to be doing in a Friday night." Neji said. Sasuke didn't say anything. "Exactly."

"Please, let us stay. We could all have fun together on a Friday night." Sakura said.

"Please Sasuke." Hinata said.

"Fine. You all could stay. But I decide to pick a movie."

"Yay. Okay what movie do we watch?" Sakura said.

"Paranormal Activity 2."

"Hell yeah. Woohoo, high five." Temari said holding her hand so he could high five it but he didn't. "Right, okay." They all went to the living room. Sasuke ordered 5 boxes of pizzas. They microwave the popcorn. When the pizza man got here Sasuke payed and went to the living room. Everyone was ready and the movie started.

**Sitting Order: **_**On the couch;**_** Choji, Shikamaru, and Temari. **_**On the other couch;**_** Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura. On the bean bag chairs; Gaara, Hinata, Neji, and TenTen. **

While the movie was starting; Sakura, being a wimp and tried to lean in with Sasuke, but Sasuke pushed her. The movie was half way over and they were in the scary part and just then the doorbell rang and everyone except for Sasuke jumped and dropped their popcorn and they started screaming.

Sasuke got up and opened the door. It was Ino and Kiba. He let them in. They walked in and saw the gang. The gang started whistling. They both blushed.

"Whoa, did you guys have a party or something?" Ino asked.

"Hahaha, no just a movie night with all the gang." Sakura said.

"Yeah." Sasuke said.

"What movie did you guys watched?" Kiba asked.

"Paranormal Activity 2." Sasuke said.

"I watched that movie. It was a good movie, I guess." Kiba said. He looked at the time and notice it was getting late. He looked at Ino and said, "Hey, it's getting late. I better go, or else my sister will get so mad at me."

"Oh okay. Bye." She kissed him. He opened the door and walked to his car.

"Hey guys, I better be going too." TenTen said.

"I'll walk you home." Neji said. TenTen blushed. They both walked to the door.

"Bye." Both of the said.

"I have to go home too." Hinata said.

"Me too. Let's walk together." Temari said.

"I'll walk with you guys." Shikamaru said.

"Me too." Gaara said.

"Me three." Choji said. They all said their byes and walked out.

"Don't you need to go home?" Ino asked Naruto.

"Nope. I'm spending the night."

"You are?" Sasuke said.

"Yup. That reminds me can I borrow a shirt and shorts." Naruto asked.

"Sure, I guess."

"You're sleeping already?" Ino asked.

"Hell no. It's too early."

"Well I don't know about you all; but I'm changing to my pjs." Ino said. She ran upstairs. The first thing she did was picking out a pj to wear. She decided to wear her cookie monster and pj's pants. She went to her bathroom and take out her jewelry. Next, she took off her makeup. Now she's finished. She back downstairs and told them that she's going to bed because she's tired. They said goodnight and she ran to her room and she fall asleep.

"Sooo…. What do you want-…"

"You like Ino, huh?"

_What? How does he know that? I'll just deny._

"Psshh, n-…"

"Look, I didn't come here so for a wrong answer. I came here for the truth. You like her don't you?"

"I'm not saying I like her, but if I did, how would you know that I like her which I don't?"

"The gang might not notice it, but I could. And I know that because the way you look at her; you think she's the most unique person in the world."

"Okay, I like her."

"Since when?"

"Since, I first met her. She stands up for herself and she really cares about her friends. All the girls are always staring at me, gossiping about me, and faint whenever I passed by, but she; she seems different when I'm around her. She doesn't go crazy around me or she's not obsessed with me or in to… me. She's really special." Naruto was shocked. He never really heard Sasuke talking about a girl.

"Great. Now tell her that in front of her face."

"I can't."

"And Why not?"

"Because we're in a friendship zone. And if I tell her that, Kiba will get mad. And I don't want to hurt Kiba. He just told me that he's my best friend. And I don't want to break my friendship with him."


	6. Chapter 6 And the Drama begins

High School Drama

**So after that talk with Sasuke and Naruto; Naruto promise Sasuke he wouldn't tell Ino. Few weeks later, it's already a month, (October) since Ino and Kiba are still gf and bf. They had been more comfortable towards each other now. Even Sasuke and Ino are more comfortable towards each other too.**

_At Sasuke's&Ino's House:_

Ring! Ring! Ino shut her alarm clock. She got up and went to her bathroom to take a shower. When she was done, she did her hair. She blow dried her hair and curled her hair. She clipped her bangs to the side. When she was finished, she went to her closet and picked out her clothes. She decided to wear an off shoulder shirt with a picture of Hello Kitty and she wore purple skinny jeans and she wore flats. When she was done, she went downstairs and as usual she saw Sasuke shirtless. Ino got used to seeing Sasuke shirtless every morning so she didn't care.

"Good Morning, Sasuke!" she smiled.

"Morning, you hungry? I cooked pancakes."

"Wow, really, thanks." she got a plate and grabbed the pancake. She and Sasuke eat their breakfast peacefully. They talked a little and Sasuke told her he's going to upstairs to get ready. She waited for him. About 20 minutes, Sasuke got back downstairs and he was wearing a black v-neck shirt, and skinny jeans. They walked out the door and walk to school together. They were late, but they didn't care. They walked in their homeroom class and sat together. Homeroom was over and they went to their classes.

**(I'm going to skip their classes and its lunch right now. Sorry;)**

Ino and Sasuke had a class together so they went to the cafeteria and they saw the gang already there. They took their seat.

**Sitting Order: Ino sat next to Kiba; Kiba sat next to TenTen; TenTen sat next to Neji; Neji sat next to Sakura; Sakura sat next to Hinata; Hinata sat next to Temari; Temari sat next to Shikamaru; Shikamaru sat next to Choji; Choji sat next to Gaara; Gaara sat next to Naruto; Naruto sat next to Sasuke; and Sasuke sat next to Ino.**

"Hey guys." Ino said.

"Hey." Everyone said. When they were just talking Suigetsu walk toward their table. He cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. Everyone's eyes were on Suigetsu.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I got an announcement." Suigetsu said.

"What is it?" Sasuke said a little annoyed.

"You know how Halloween is this Friday?" Suigetsu questioned.

"Yeah. I think everyone knows that." Neji said.

"Whatever, well all of you guys are invited to my Halloween party." Suigetsu said. He handed the invitation to everyone in the table. He walked away.

"Wow really! A party! Thanks." Gaara said.

"I'm totally going to go." Sakura said.

"Me too." Hinata said.

"I'm going. Hey Shikamaru, are you going." Temari asked.

"Seems troublesome, but okay, I'm going."

"Good, because you're driving me there." Temari said.

"Whatever."

"This seems troublesome. I'm not going to the party." Sasuke said. All eyes are all on him.

"What. Why! I was thinking we should go together." Sakura said.

"Umm, no thanks." Sasuke said.

"Come on dude, there will be food, hot girls, and look it's a pool party too. You know what that means. Girls with bikinis. Hehehe." Naruto said while blushing.

"What a perv." TenTen whispered to Neji and Temari. Everyone started begging him to come except for Kiba, but he said no and he walks away.

"Psssh, whatever guys. If he doesn't want to go don't beg him. Hey Ino, I'll pick you up." Kiba said.

"I don't know if I'm going." Ino said. Now all eyes are on her.

"What? Why." Kiba said, a little angry.

"Because I-…" Ino got interrupted by Kiba.

"Oh, I know why you're not going. It's because Sasuke is not going, and the only way you want to have fun is to stay with your precious Sasuke." Kiba said. The gang watched the whole thing. Ino shocked at what he said and just rolled her eyes.

"So you think, I'm not going because Sasuke is not going, that is the dumbest and stupidest reason I ever heard."

"So now you're calling me stupid and dumb." His voice got higher.

"Kiba, I never said that! God damn, I swear you need to clean your ears and that's not the reason why I'm not fucking going." Her voice got higher.

"Then tell me why you're not fucking going!"

"I can't tell you it's a personal reason."

"So now you're keeping secrets with me?"

"Wow, you want to know everything do you!"

"Well were dating now, so you have to tell me everything."

"I'll be stupid, if I tell you everything. I don't have to tell you a damn thing about my personal life. So shut the fuck up and stop telling me what to do because last time I checked you're not my mom!"

"I know I'm not your mom. I'm your boyfriend! Shit, how come were having this stupid fight? It's your fault! "

"My fault? You're saying it's my fault!"

"Umm, pretty much. Maybe you need to clean your ears."

"How is it my damn fault? You're the one who wants to know everything about me!"

"Exactly! If you didn't tell me why you're not going to the party this wouldn't happen right now!"

"Because it's too personal!"

"Then tell me! I have a lot of personal things and I still tell you! Why can't you fucking tell me? I bet you tell everything to Sasuke about your personal things. Oh maybe that's why you two always be late in homeroom! Just admit it! Your cheating on me with Sasuke." Ino heard enough and she was thinking, why he always mentions Sasuke.

"Fine you want to know why I'm not going. I'll tell you if it's so much important to you." Tears starts falling on her cheeks. Everyone listened. She calmed down and said, "Itachi, Sasuke's brother, he got into a serious car crash yesterday. Me and Sasuke wanted to visit him to see if he's okay, but the doctors and nurses told us we have to wait because they're busy with him. They called us today and they told us we could visit him on Friday, which is the party. So were going to visit him. That's why me and Sasuke didn't want to go." She stopped and starts crying. Kiba stayed quiet.

"Oh my god Ino, I'm so sorry." Sakura said. Everyone started to comfort her. Kiba walked towards her and tried to hug her but…

"I got to go. Happy Kiba?"

"Ino I'm sorr-…" Kiba said but Ino interrupted him.

"Save it. You said enough to hurt me." Ino looked around the cafeteria and notice everyone was looking at the Ino. "Great, now everyone's looking at me and by the way I don't like Sasuke, I like him as a friend. I told you that do you still want to know everything about me now?" She walked away. Kiba ran to get her, but Shikamaru stopped him.

"Just leave her. She wants to be alone." Shikamaru said.

The bell rang and everyone ran to their classes. Ino already went home crying in her room. She was hurt. She wanted to be alone.


	7. Chapter 7 Forgiven or Hate?

High School Drama

_Ino's Pov:_

_ Geez, I can't believe Kiba! I'm so freakin mad at him. I just embarrassed myself in front of everyone in the school. I'm never talking to him ever again. I also can't believe that he thinks I like Sasuke. I only like him as a friend. Why can't he understand that? Damn, what time is it? Oh it's 1:13. Should I go back to school? Nah, I have the last 3 classes with Kiba. So nope I'm not going. I should sleep._

**Back with the Gang **

_Sasuke's Pov:_

_ Shit. Where's Ino. We have English next and I always wait at her locker, but she's not here. Probably she's already in class with the all the gang._

Sasuke went to class walking by himself. He usually waits at Ino's locker and they walk together. Went he enter the classroom, he saw all the gang. The gang always sat close together. Sasuke always sat next to Shikamaru and Ino always sat next to Kiba. He walked toward his desk and sat next to Shikamaru. He notices the gang wasn't talking and he noticed they looked upset. He also notices Ino wasn't here. The bell rang and the teacher starts teaching.

_Maybe Ino was just running late. I'll just ask them where's Ino._

"Hey Shikamaru?"

"What is it Sasuke?"

"I was just wondering…. umm where's Ino?"

"Ohhh…, umm I think she went home early."

"Oh. Why? Is she sick or something?"

"I think we shouldn't talk about this here. I'll tell you later. Alright Sasuke?"

"Okay." The gang didn't talk to each other. They just sat there, pretending their listening to the teacher. The bell rang and everyone ran off. Sasuke saw Shikamaru at his locker and went up to him.

"So tell me why Ino went home early?" Sasuke said.

"Alright. It'll take long. Let's go the cafeteria." They went to the cafeteria and they sat in a table. Shikamaru told everything to Sasuke. Sasuke almost blushed when Kiba thought Ino was cheating on him by Sasuke. Shikamaru was finished. He said he got to go. He walks away.

"Alright, Where's Kiba?" Sasuke said a little mad.

_Damn Kiba. You gone too far with Ino. Wait, I have to help comfort Ino. _

So Sasuke, went to his house. When he got there, he went to her room. He knocked on her door.

"Go away. I want to be alone." Ino said.

"I just want to talk to you." Sasuke said. Couple minutes Ino opened the door.

_She looks really upset. Did Kiba hurt her this bad?_

"Are you okay?"

"Who told you?"

"Shikamaru. I'm sorry about what happened."

"You don't have to say sorry. You didn't do anything to hurt me." Ino hugged Sasuke. They talked for about 30 minutes.

"I'll just try to ignore it."

"If you want I'll talk to Kiba."

"I don't care." Suddenly Sasuke grabbed her hand.

"What?"

"I'm treating you to Jamba Juice."

"Aww, you don't have to."

"I want to."

"Thanks." They walked to Jamba Juice. And they ordered. They talked to each other. There was laughing, random stuff, and they were having fun together. They were done and they walked back home.

"Thanks for everything, Sasuke. I owe you."

"It's no big deal." They went inside.

"Well, I'm going to bed. What's tomorrow?"

"Thursday."

"Oh okay, well goodnight." Ino ran upstairs and starts to sleep.

_Tomorrow, I'm talking to Kiba._

_Ino's Pov:_

Time passes by and it was Thursday. Ino and Sasuke got to school at 7:55. They weren't late. Homeroom was over and Ino had p.e.

_Shit. I have p.e with Kiba. If he talks to me I'll try to ignore him._

She went to the girl's locker room and changed. Her class has to go outside and it was 'free play.' **(Do whatever you want in p.e)** Ino notice Naruto and Neji in her class. So she decided she'll hang out with them. She walked towards them and said,

"Hey guys, can I hang out with you guys?" Ino said. Naruto and Neji smiled.

"Ino, of course you can. You're our friends." Naruto said. They both hugged her.

"Thanks." They started talking about the Kiba thing and she said she'll just ignore him.

"Hey Ino. I'm sorry about Itachi." Neji said.

"Oh. It's okay." Ino said. They were talking and laughing and having the best p.e ever, but Kiba interrupted them.

"Hey guys. Mind if I join you guys?" Kiba said. No one said anything.

"Look Ino, I'm sorry-…"

"I'm leaving." Ino said. She walks away.

"I'm going to go with her." Neji said. He ran up to her.

"Uhh, sorry dude I feel bad about Ino." Naruto said while standing up.

"Don't tell me you going with them." Kiba asked a little upset.

"I just want to help her. You know be a friend and comfort her. Dude, you can't just pretend nothing happened. You have to do something about this, before it gets serious." Naruto said. Naruto walked away from him. The bell rang and they ran to their next class.

**(It's lunch:P) **

The gang was there except for Kiba and Sasuke.

"Where are Kiba and Sasuke?" Gaara asked.

Kiba was just walking around. Finding out what he's going to do to get Ino to like him back. He stopped because he notice someone was following him.

"Alright, Sasuke. What do you want?" Kiba asked.

"I just want to talk."

"Tried that with everyone. Seems like they're mad at me." Kiba walked and sat in the bench. Sasuke sat with him.

"Well why are they mad at you?" Sasuke said.

"Because… you know why. Didn't Shikamaru tell you?"

"Are you mad at Ino?"

"Of course not. I mean I was, but when she told me about the thing I stopped being mad at her and felt bad for her. I don't what to do."

"Listen Kiba, stuff you told her really hurt her. When I saw her at home yesterday, she was crying. You really hurt her, and telling her that you're sorry it's not really going to fix it."

"Do I just buy her shoes or shirts or-…"

"Buying stuff for her isn't going to help either."

"Then what do I do?"

"Tell her how much you're sorry. Tell her what you did wrong. Tell her that you there for her and tell her that you really… love her. And if she still mad at you then just don't be moping around. At least you did the right thing saying sorry and stuff." Just then the bell rang. "I got to go."

"Wait."

"What?"

"Thanks Sasuke."

"Hn. Whatever." Kiba thought about what he said and he'll talk to Ino the first thing he saw her. Unfortunately, he didn't see Ino the rest of the day. The bell rang and school was over.

_Ino's Pov: _

_ I love my friends. They're so nice and sweet. _

Ino went to her locker. She opened her locker and starts putting her books away. Someone tapped her on the shoulder.

_Please don't be Kiba._

She didn't look back. She just ignored it.

"Can we talk Ino?"

_It's Kiba._

"Whatever. You better be fast because I have a lot of homework to do."

"Okay. But let's go somewhere quiet." They walked to the cafeteria and sat at the table.

"Okay were here. Start Talking." Ino said.

"I just want to say sorry about everything what happened yesterday. Me yelling at you was the thing I'll regret my whole life. I'm sorry about saying that you were cheating on me with Sasuke. I was just jealous and I shouldn't have said that. I'm really sorry about what happened to Itachi. Don't worry I'll be there for you whenever you feel like having a shoulder to cry on. You could use my shoulder. If your still mad at me… its okay I respect your decision. I'm done."

_Aww, he is soo sweet. I feel like hugging him right now._

Ino ran up to Kiba and gave him a hug. Kiba smiled and hugged her back.

"I forgive you Kiba."

"Thanks." He kissed her on the forehead.

"We should go."

"Yeah. I'll walk you home."

"Thanks." They walked together and they were talking. They were laughing too. They reached to Ino's house.

"Thanks for walking me home. You want to come in. I'm cooking dinner."

"Sure and your welcome." He kissed her lips. They kissed for a long time until someone cleared his throat. They stopped and looked who it was.

"Excuse me lovebirds, but I got to go inside."

"Hey Sasuke, guess what. Me and Kiba made up."

"I can see that Ino." Sasuke smiled and glad Ino's happy. They all walked inside.

"Kiba, let's go to my room. I need to do my homework." Ino said while running upstairs.

"Alright. Later dude." Kiba and Ino did their homework for about 2 hours because Kiba needed help in every question, but Ino didn't care. She likes helping him. Finally they were finished.

"Finally were done." Kiba said.

"Yup, I can't believe I have to help you in every question."

"But hey it was worth it right?"

"Yeah, I guess. Let's go downstairs and I'll cook dinner."

"Okay." They went downstairs and saw Sasuke watching TV in the living room.

_He seems lonely _

"Sasuke, I'm going to cook dinner."

"Hn. Whatever." Kiba sat next to him and watch TV. In about 30 minutes, dinner was over. They sat together in the table.

"So what's for dinner, dear?" Kiba said.

"Steak, dear." She laughed.

"Yum, looks good." They ate together and talk together. It was getting late.

"Woah, look at the time. It's 10:00. I got to go." Kiba and Ino walked to the door.

"You, sure you have to go." Ino said.

"Sorry Ino, I have to go, my sister will get so mad at me if I didn't go home right now."

"Alright, text me when you got home."

"Alright babe. Bye." He kissed her cheeks. He was off. Ino blushed.

"Well it's late. I'm going to bed." Sasuke said.

"Me too. See you in the morning." Ino said.

"Night." Sasuke said.

"Goodnight." Ino said.

**(It was Friday and it was lunch.)**

Kiba and Ino walked together in the cafeteria.

"You guys made up?" Sakura asked.

"Yup." Ino said.

"Aww, I'm so happy for you guys." Temari said.

"Thanks." Kiba said. They took their seat.

"So are you guys going to the party?" Shikamaru asked.

"Hell yeah." Naruto said.

"I'm going because free food." Choji said.

"I'm going." TenTen said. "And your driving me there." She looked at Neji.

"Hn. Whatever."

"Got room for 1 more person?" Hinata said.

"Hn. Whatever." Neji said.

"Me too, I'm riding with you guys." Gaara said.

"Hn. Whatever." Neji said.

"Ohh, Choji, needs a ride." Choji said.

"Hn. Whatever." Neji said.

"Make room for me." Naruto said.

"Hn. Whatever." Neji said.

"Me too!" Sakura said.

"Hn. Whatever." Neji said. He looked at Kiba. "Do you want me to ride you to the party, Kiba?"

"Nah, I'm not going. If my girlfriend and my best friend are not going then I'm not."

"Kiba, you're going." Ino said.

"But-…"

"It's okay. I'll be okay. I want you to have fun? Alright so just go."

"Wow, you're the best girlfriend I ever have." Kiba kissed her. She kissed him back.

"Get a room." Temari said. They both stopped.

Time passed bye and school was over.

_ At Neji's house:_

"Where is everyone." Neji said. Just then someone rang the doorbell. It was TenTen. She was a ladybug. Neji thought she looked cute.

"Aww, Neji how come you didn't wear a costume." TenTen said.

"I didn't want to." Just then his friends starts showing up.

"Hey guys, guess who I am?" Choji asked. The gang looked at him and Naruto said,

"A piece of garbage." Everyone started laughing.

"Hahaha, very funny, but no. I am a barbeque chip." Choji said. Everyone was wearing a costume except for Neji, Gaara, and Shikamaru. They said that they didn't want to wear a costume. Temari was a cute fairy, Hinata was a cat, Naruto was a Mario, Sakura was Dorothy, and Kiba was Luigi. Neji drove them and they were here.

"Dang, Suigetsu must be rich?" Kiba said. His house was a mansion. They went to the door and it was open. They walked in and there were a lot of people there dancing, eating, swimming, and having fun. Suigetsu walked up to them and said,

"Hey guys! Isn't this the awsomest party or what?" The gang agreed. They went outside and went to a table and ate their food.

"I'm going to dance. Dance with me Shikamaru." Temari said. She pulled him inside.

"I'm swimming." TenTen said.

"Me too," Neji said. Hinata and Gaara went to dance. It was just Naruto, Kiba, and Sakura. They were talking until someone come up to them.

"Kiba?" a girl said. Kiba knew that voice. He was afraid to turn around. But he did. His eyes widen.

"Karin?" Kiba said. He stand up and gave her a big hug. "Hey, I miss you so much. When did you came back."

"Last week. I was going to call you, but I forgot your number. But you're here so hey!"

"Wow, I can't believe you're here. Is this just a visit?"

"Nope, I'm staying. And I'm going to Konoha High next week!"

"Really! That's great. You could hang out with me and my gang. You remember Naruto and Sasuke right."

"Of course I do." She looked at Naruto. She smiled. "Isn't that him over there?"

"Hi Karin. Nice seeing you again." Naruto said. He smiled. He got up and hugged her.

"Nice seeing you again too." Karin smiled.

"Karin, this is Sakura." Kiba said.

"Hey, nice to meet you." They shooked hands. "Hey I love your nails. They're like zebra colors. Zebra's are like my favorite animals."

"Wow, thanks. I love your costume. Let me guess you're a nerd right."

"Yup and thanks."

"No problem. Mind if I sit with you guys?"

"Of course, sure." Kiba said and he pulled out a chair for her. They talked a lot, mostly Kiba and Karin talked to each other.

"Hey, Naruto come with me to dance."

"Sure." Naruto blushed. They walked away. Time passed by and the party was over. Everyone went home. Karin gave Kiba his number. And everyone had fun tonight.

**Wonder what going to happen in the next chapter Thanks for reading and please review!(; **


	8. Chapter 8 Karin and a Hurt Ino

High School Drama

**(It's Monday. The gang was in homeroom, just talking.)**

_Sasuke's Pov:_

"Sooo Kiba, how was the party?" Ino asked. Kiba didn't pay attention to Ino. He was staring at the board.

_I'll eavesdrop on them._

"Hello… Earth to Kiba?" Ino said. But he still didn't listened. Ino just stopped and talk to Gaara.

"So Gaara how was the party?"

"It was fine." Gaara said.

"Well I'm glad someone didn't ignore me." Ino said looking at Kiba. Again, Kiba didn't pay attention. "What you do at the party."

"Ok, don't tell this to anyone, but I was hanging out with Hinata in the party. We talked, dance, eat, and swim together. I want to ask her out on a date, but I'm afraid being alone with her if she says yes." Gaara said. He never told anyone that he has feelings for Hinata.

"Awww, Gaara that's so cute. You should ask her out on a date. Wait I got an idea!"

"And what's that?"

"We'll go on a double date. Me and Kiba, and you and Hinata. It will be perfect."

"Great idea, but where?"

"Anywhere you want."

"Ok, how about Panda Express."

"Perfect, it can be tonight."

"Tonight? So I have to ask her out today?"

"Yes sir."

"Fine, I hope she says yes."

"She will, trust me." Ino knew that Hinata likes Gaara. Hinata told her a long time ago. She was just shy to ask him out.

"Alright, so aren't you going to tell Kiba about the Double Date?"

"Maybe at lunch. He's ignoring me right now." They both laughed.

Time passed by and it was lunch.

The gang was at their table.

_Ino's Pov:_

**Sitting order: Kiba, Ino, Hinata, Gaara, Naruto, Choji, Sasuke, Sakura, Temari, and Shikamaru.**

"Hey where's Neji and Ten-…" Temari stopped when she saw TenTen and Neji holding hands and they're walking toward the gang.

"Hey guys." TenTen said. She took a seat next to Shikamaru, and Neji sat next to her.

"Umm, why are you guys holding hands?" Naruto asked. Sakura hit him in the head.

"Baka, can't you tell their going out. Wait are you guys-…"

"Yeah." Neji said while blushing.

"Dude, congratz!" Gaara said while high fiving him.

"Aww, I knew you guys like each other." Temari said.

"Choji so happy for you two." Choji said.

"Thanks guys." TenTen said. They all talked how their day was and stuff.

"So Kiba. Are you going to ignore me again?"

"Huh, what are you talking about?"

_He knows exactly what I'm talking about._

"I tried talking to you at homeroom, but you ignored-…" Ino stopped when Kiba got up and stand.

_Where is he going?_

"Karin! Over here."

_ Karin? Who's Karin? Why am I thinking about this if I should just say it out loud._

"Karin? Kiba, who's Kari-…"

_He's gone. Damn, I'm tired of getting ignored by him._

Kiba ran to Karin.

"Hey Karin, sit with us."

"Okay, but I get shy around new people."

"Aww, don't be there nice people and you can sit with me." They walked toward the table.

"Hey guys, this is Karin. She was the most important people in my life." Kiba said. Karin blushed. Ino's smile turned into a confusing look. Sasuke notices it.

_Hmmm, I better start talking because I am so confuse._

Ino stand up and walk toward them.

"Hey Karin. I'm Ino. Kiba's girlfriend." Ino hugged Kiba when she said that. Karin now has a confusing look. But she still smiled.

"Hey Ino. I'm Karin. Kiba's ex-girlfriend." Now Karin hugged Kiba when she said that. Kiba starts to be uncomfortable even the gang. The gang started to leave, but Kiba stopped them.

"Hey guys, where are you going? Please stay." Kiba said. Everyone sat right back down. Ino sat back down. Kiba sat down next to her and gently pushed Ino so Karin could sit next to him. Sasuke notices it.

"Karin, since Ino already introduced herself let me introduce the whole gang." Kiba said. He pointed to them while he says their names. "This is Hinata; I known her since kindergarten, this is Gaara; he's really nice so make sure you are nice to him, that's Naruto; you know him right and he changed like a lot, he really cares about his friends and gave us the best advice ever, so if you ever have a problem ask him, that's Sakura; you already know her from the party, that's Shikamaru; he's always lazy, but deep inside he smart, next to Shikamaru is Temari, she's really aggressive, but she's nice, and over there is Neji, he's a cool dude and he's dating TenTen, TenTen is a good, sporty, friend, and the last one is Sasuke; he's one of my best friend, you probably wouldn't remember him, but he cares about his friends.

"Wow, Kiba thanks. And yeah I remembered Sasuke." Karin said.

"So Karin, you dated Kiba." Gaara asked. Kiba almost choked. Karin blushed.

"Well, yeah. We dated for 3 years." Karin said.

"Aww, why you guys broke up." Temari said.

"I was moving, and I have to break up with him, but now I'm back. I'm sure he moved on since he has a pretty girlfriend over there." She smiled.

_Wow, I thought she was a bitch. Guess I was wrong. _

"Aww, thanks Karin. You're pretty too."

"Thanks." Karin said still smiling.

"So Karin, how was your first day of school." Shikamaru asked.

"It was pretty good, I always get lost while I'm going to my classes. So I'm always tardy, but it's alright I'll get used to it and soon I'll find my classes." Karin said.

"Well I could show you around the school if you want." Kiba asked.

"Thanks, but it's alright-…"

"No, I want to. I'll give you a little tour." They both laughed.

"Okay, but if it's okay with Ino." She looked at Ino. "Do you mind if Kiba shows me around?"

"Well, I think its n-…"

"She wouldn't mind. Let's go." They both walked away. Ino had a sad look now. No one notices, but Sasuke notices it.

"Hinata, want to walk around with me?" Gaara asked.

"Sure Gaara." They both walked away.

"Aww, my little brother is growing up so fast. I want to follow them and figure out what's going on between them." Temari said. She got up and she looked at Shikamaru. "Coming?"

"I don't want to." Temari pulled him and they both walked away.

"Gaara likes Hinata. I better tell him not to hurt my cousin." Neji said. He walked away too.

"I want to come too." TenTen said while running to him.

"Me too." Sakura did the same.

"Aren't you going to go with them?" Sasuke asked Naruto.

"Nah, I know you two are not going because you guys are going to talk about Kiba and Karin."

_Damn, is he physic or something? Even I didn't know that._

"Ino, don't worry about them." Sasuke said.

"I'm not worried." Ino said. Sasuke looked at her eyes. Their eyes clicked.

"Then how come you look worried."

"I'm just worried about Kiba. What if he likes Karin?" Ino said.

"What if he doesn't? Just try trusting him and see how what's it going to be in the future. Kiba just misses her because she left him while they were together. Kiba is just trying to get to know her more than before. But at least you trust him right? I know Kiba he won't cheat on you." Naruto said.

_Shit. How does he know?"_

"Thanks Naruto. I'm going to find Kiba. I need to tell him about the Double Date,"

"Double date?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah me and Kiba, and Gaara and Hinata are going to Panda Express. We'll see you guys later." Ino ran off to find Kiba.

"Dude, don't worry about Ino." Naruto said.

"But, you know Kiba. He will cheat-…"

"I know. And if that will happen then me and you I mean all the gang will comfort her."

"Yeah, dude your right." Sasuke said.

"And pssh, Kiba will never do that." Naruto said.

_Back with Kiba&Karin: _

"Thanks for showing me around Kiba. I really appreciated." Karin said

"You're welcome. And Karin I love you." Kiba said and he hugged her. She hugged her back. He missed her hug. They pulled away and now their faces are close. He crashed his lips on hers. They kissed for 1 minute until someone interrupted them.

"Having fun there Kiba?" Ino said. She saw the whole thing. Tears start falling.

"Ino, I'm sorry-…" He walks toward her. She slapped him hard.

"Owww-…"

"And that's how my heart hurts right now. Kiba, I can't believe it. You said you love her. Did you ever say 'I love you' to me?" Ino said.

"Ino I-…"

"Whatever. I'm fucking leaving. You guys could continue kissing behind my back now." She left and walked away. She didn't know where she was going, but she didn't cared. She bumped into someone, but she's glad she bumped into him.

"Ino, you look hurt. What's wrong?" Shikamaru said.

"It's nothing." She tried to walk away, but Shikamaru stopped her and gave her a hug.

"He hurt you again." Shikamaru said.

"Yeah."

"Tell me everything."

"It's a long story-…"

"Don't worry. I got time." Just then the bell rang.

"Well not anymore we have class." She walked away, but Shikamaru grabbed her hand and said,

"Hey I said I have time." They both smiled and they decided to ditch class. They walked to the Senior Lawn and sat on the grass. Ino told him everything and he was shocked.

"Wow, what a-…"

"What are you two doing here? Ditching class I see." It was the school police.

_Back at English class:_

_Sasuke's Pov:_

_Damn where's Ino. And Shikamaru? I hope they're not in trouble._

The school's police, Ino, and Shikamaru walked in class.

"Mr. Kakashi. May I speak with you? Sorry for interrupting you class." The police whispered in his ear and told him everything.

"Okay, I could handle it here. Thanks." The police walked out of the class. "So tell me why you guys ditch class." They didn't say anything. "Well since I'm a nice teacher, I'll leave you guys with a warning. So no ditching. Now sit in your desk." They listened and they sat next to each other. The gang notice Ino was crying. Sakura was so worry so she whispered to Ino, "Hey I'm having a sleep over at my house. Only girls. And I know you need comfort right now even though I don't know what happened, but no matter what I'll be there for you and we'll all talk at my house with the girls only."

"Thanks Sakura. I'll be there today." Ino said. Ino didn't look at Kiba the whole day. The bell rang and school was over. Ino walked home alone. She went to her room. She grabs an empty box and starts putting things in the box that Kiba gave her or pictures of Kiba. She tore many of pictures of him; she also puts a bear that Kiba gave her. She has a necklace around her neck and decided to deal with that later. When she was finished she didn't look where she was going and she bumped into Sasuke. She starts crying.

"Okay. Whose ass am I kicking that hurt you?" Sasuke said and hugged her tightly.


	9. Chapter 9 Kiba moving?

High School Drama

_Back with Ino&Sasuke: _

Sasuke and Ino were done hugging. They sat down on the couch. Ino didn't say anything; she was waiting for him to talk. Sasuke took a deep breath and said,

"It's Kiba, isn't it?"

"Yeah, but I'm over that."

"No you're not. You're still hurt"

"Fine, I am, but I'm trying to forget about him."

"It's hard to forget about someone you loved. You'll be thinking about him every day. That's why you have friends to help you out."

"Thanks Sasuke." She hugged him. "I got to go; I need the throw these away." She looked at the box. She walked away, but Sasuke stopped her. "What?"

"I got a plan." Sasuke said. He told her his plan and Ino grabbed the box and they both walked outside to Kiba's house. When they got there, Sasuke rang the doorbell. Kiba opened it and no one was there. He looked around, but he saw no one, but he saw what's on his matt. He picked up the box and saw pictures of him and Ino. He saw the bear he gave her, and lots of hearts. Kiba was about to cry, but he hold it in.

_'I lost her.' Kiba thought. _

_Back with Ino&Sasuke:_

They were running and they were tired.

"Pheww, I'm so tired." Ino said.

"But, hey it was worth it." Sasuke said.

"Yeah." They walked back home. Ino looked at the clock and notice it was 7:35 and she forgot that she have to go to Sakura's place.

"Sasuke, I have to go. I'm sleeping over at Sakura's place." She grabbed her things and ran outside.

"Wait Ino, I'll walk you there. It's almost getting dark, so I should walk you there."

"Thanks." They walk to Sakura's house. They were almost there, but they saw Gaara walking home.

"Gaara! Over here." Ino said. Gaara walked toward them.

"Ino! I tried calling you, but you didn't answer it." Gaara said.

"Sorry Gaara. My phone was off. But I'm here. What is it?"

"I ask Hinata out and she said yes. I told her if we could have the date tomorrow because she has a sleepover at Sakura's place. So are we still on with the Double Date?" Gaara asked. Ino looked down.

"Sorry, Gaara but I think Ino needs to can-…" Sasuke said but he got interrupted by Ino.

"Yes the double date is still on. But instead of Kiba going with me as my date, my friend Sasuke here is going with me." Sasuke almost blushed but hides it.

"Great thanks Ino. Bye guys." Gaara walked away.

Ino looked at Sasuke and said, "Don't worry Sasuke. This is not a date it's a… umm… 'Friend Hang Out Date? So are you coming?"

"Yeah, I guess." They walked to Sakura's house and Ino knocked on her door. Sakura opened the door and welcomed Ino in. Ino gave Sasuke a hug and Sasuke walked away. Ino and Sakura went upstairs and Ino saw TenTen, Hinata, and Temari. Temari knew what happened because Shikamaru told her; so she got up and hugged Ino.

"Ino, I heard what happened. Shikamaru told me. Don't worry girl, I'm here for you." Temari said. They pulled apart and they sat on the bed.

"Well I don't know what happen so tell me everything." Sakura said, dying to know what happened today. Ino told them everything.

"Wow, what a player." Hinata said.

"And I thought he was an outgoing person, guess I was wrong." TenTen said.

"Yeah, so that what happened today." Ino said.

"I'm so sorry, Ino." Sakura hugged her.

"Did, you break up with him?" Hinata said.

"Well no duh Hinata." Temari said.

"Well, I didn't exactly break up with him. I'll do that tomorrow at school. Right now is Girl's Night and were going to have fun." Ino said.

They did their makeup, watch a chick flick movie, eat popcorn pizza, & icecream, they did karaoke, and they played truth or dare. Sakura dared Temari to ask Shikamaru out on a date and Temari dared Sakura to ask Sasuke out on a date. **(Yup, Sakura still likes Sasuke. I wonder what Sasuke will say.) **They had so much fun, but they were tired so they sleep. Time passed by and it was 10:00am.

"Shit. We're late for school." Temari said. They got up and they took turns using the bathroom. When they were done Temari drove them to school. They went to their 3rd period class.

**(It's lunch )**

_Sasuke's Pov:_

The gang was all there.

** Sitting Order: Kiba, Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Neji, TenTen, Temari, Shikamaru, Ino, Choji, Hinata, and Gaara.**

"So Sasuke how's your lunch." Sakura asked.

"Fine."

_Why did she ask that?_

"Sasuke, can you go out with me on a date, I mean on a double date with me, you, Temari, and Shikamaru?" Sakura said. Shikamaru almost choked.

_Shit, she asked me out? What do I say yes or no? I'll be a good friend and say yes._

"Hn. Sure, when?" Sasuke asked.

"Tomorrow night at Pirate Pizza." Sakura said.

"Hn. Whatever, I'll pick you up." Sasuke said.

"Oh, Shikamaru you're going out with me on a date. K? Pick me up." Temari said.

"Hn. Whatever." They all talked and Kiba stand up and said, "Hey guys."

"What?" Neji said.

"I'm moving to San Francisco." Kiba said. This caught Ino's attention.

"Whatever, no one even wants to hang out with you anyway." Naruto said. Kiba was hurt so he walked away. Ino stand up and walked to where Kiba is walking.

"Where is she going?" Gaara said.

_Ino's Pov: _

_ I don't know what I was doing, but I know I have to tell him._

Ino found Kiba. He was at his locker. She walked toward him.

"Hey can we talk?"

"Sure." They walked to the bench and sit together. Ino took a deep break and said,

"It's over."

"I know." Ino took the necklace that Kiba gave her and put it in his hands.

"Here. Good Bye Kiba." She walked away from him. Kiba looked at her and now he looked at the necklace. He was about to walk away, but Sasuke touched his shoulder.

"What do you want Sasuke?"

"You're a bitch, you know that right? You hurt her and if you hurt her again; you will regret it." Sasuke walked away.

"Yeah, I know Sasuke." Kiba said to himself.

**School was over and the gang went home.**

Ino was home and so was Sasuke. Gaara, Hinata, Ino, and Sasuke went to their Double date and they had fun. They all went home.

(**Sorry guys I know it was short. I'll update the next chapter soon.)**


	10. Chapter 10 Winter Break

High School Drama

_Sasuke's Pov:_

Sasuke woke up to his alarm clock. It was 10:00. It was a Sunday morning. He just remembered he has a double date with Sakura, Hinata, and Shikamaru tonight at Pirate's Pizza at 8:00. He went downstairs and he saw Ino sleeping in the couch.

_Did she sleep in the couch the whole night? _

Sasuke picked her up and carried her into her room. He set her down on her bed. He pulled the covers and tucked her in. When he was done, he kissed her forehead and left. Sasuke went downstairs and watched TV. Suddenly his phone vibrated. He got a text from Naruto.

_From: Naruto_

_ Ayyee, Buddy. Are you hungry? Me and the guys are going to Ramen Ichiraku. I'm treating. Meet us there at 11:00. Bye:)_

Sasuke got up and went upstairs. He saw Ino.

"Hey me and the guys are going to get some ramen at Ramen Ichiraku. Want to come?"

"Sure, I'll go get ready." Ino went to her room and took a shower. When she was finished she put her hair up. When she was done she went to her closet. She wore a cookie monster shirt and jeans shorts. She went downstairs and she saw Sasuke there waiting for her. They walked out and walk to Ramen Ichiraku. When they got there they saw Naruto, Neji, Gaara, and Shikamaru.

"Hey guys." Naruto said. They sat down. They all ordered their food and talked and laughed. Suddenly Naruto, and Neji, and Gaara have to leave. Ino hugged them and they left. Ino got a text from Sakura to meet her at her house.

"Hey guys, I have to go. Bye Shika, bye Sasuke." She left. Sasuke stared at her while she was walking. Shikamaru notices it.

"So, Sasuke. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure.. what is it?" Shikamaru took a deep breath and said,

"You like Ino?"

_Shit. How does he know? I'll just deny it._

"Psshh, no. Were a just great friend, that's all."

"Really? So if I ask her out on a date, would it be okay with you." Sasuke starts getting mad and said,

"What? You're going to ask her out. Hell no it wouldn't be okay with me… umm I mean of course-…" Shikamaru interrupted him.

"Don't worry dude, I won't tell. Just don't hurt her like what Kiba did?" Shikamaru left.

_Ugh. Whatever. Shit what time is it? 2:00pm. I got to go home._

When Sasuke got home; he notice Ino is not here.

_Back with Sakura&Ino:_

"So you want me to help you what you should wear on the double date?" Ino asked.

"Please." Sakura said with a pouting face.

"Fine, I'll help you."

"Yay thanks." Ino went to her closet and search for the perfect outfit. She found a shirt and shorts that would be perfect. The shirt had a picture of the cutest Pikachu and she picked out a black shorts.

"Here where this. With a black bow. Wear you yellow converse." Ino said.

"Wow, thanks Ino. You have great taste of clothing." Sakura said.

"Your welcome. I got to go home. Later." She hugged Sakura and walked home. When she got home she saw Sasuke on the couch watching TV.

_'Really Sasuke? You should get ready for your date with Sakura.' Ino thought._

"Oi, Sasuke. Get ready for your date with Sakura."

"I'm already ready. I'm just waiting when it's 7:30." Ino looked at Sasuke's outfit and it was the same outfit he wore in the Ramen Ichiraku. Ino rolled her eyes and pulled Sasuke upstairs.

"What are you doing."

"I'm going to pick out a perfect outfit for your date."

"Hn. Whatever." Ino went to his room for the first time. She looked around and it was just a typical boy room. It was kind a messy. She went to his closet and try to find an outfit. She found a shirt and skinny jeans. The shirt was a white v-neck and the jeans were black.

"Here wear this." She handed him the clothes. She left his room so he could change. When he was finished he went downstairs. Ino stared at him and she thought he looked cute.

"Aww, Sasuke you look so cute." She looked at the clock and it was 7:00. "Sasuke, I think you should go."

"Yeah your right." He walked to the door and opened it. But someone stopped him from moving.

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"Your hair looks weird. Let me fix it." Ino fix his hair. "Perfect." She notices that they were so close, so she took a step back.

"Thanks Ino."

"Don't be late. I want you home at 10:00." She laughed.

"Alright mom. Bye." He left. Sasuke went to Sakura's house and knocked on her door. Sakura opened the door.

"Wow Sasuke, you cleaned up good." Sakura said.

"Hn. Let's go." Sasuke said.

_'No compliments about me just as I thought.' Sakura thought._

They went to Pirate's Pizza and they saw Temari and Shikamaru already there. They sat with them. They talked about random stuff. They ordered pizza and they ate it. They were done and Shikamaru went to the cashier to pay.

"Hey, I got to go to the bathroom. I'll be right back." Temari said and walked to the bathroom. Sakura took a deep breath and said,

"Why won't you ask her out already?" Sakura said. Sasuke had a confusing look.

_What is she talking about?_

"What are you talking about?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about." Sakura said.

"Who's 'her'?"

"Ino, you like her don't you?"

_Shit. How does she know? I'll just deny it._

"Pssh, no way. Were just friends." Sasuke blushed.

"Then why are you blushing? Look Sasuke, to tell you the truth. I don't like you. I like you as a friend. I asked you on a date not because of the dare, but to have a chance to find out if you like Ino or not."

"Fine, yes I do." Sasuke said.

"Don't worry, I won't tell." Sakura got up. "Bye Sasuke." She left. Shikamaru and Temari came back.

"Where's Sakura?" Temari asked.

"She had to go." Sasuke got up and left. Temari and Shikamaru walked home. Sasuke walked home and find Ino watching TV.

"So, how was the date?"

"It was fine."

"So are you going to ask her out again?"

"No. Were just friends." He went upstairs. Time passed by and it was a Monday **(December already).** The gang went to school. It was lunch. The gang were all in their table.

_Ino's Pov:_

"Hey guys, since today is the last day of school, (Winter Break) we should all the do something together during the break?" Sakura asked.

"Like what?" Choji asked.

"I was thinking we could go on a vacation together." Everyone liked hearing that.

"Alright, where?" Shikamaru said.

"Vegas baby!" Sakura said.

"Nice, okay I'm in." Naruto said.

"Me too." TenTen said. Everyone agreed they were leaving tonight at 8:00. School was over and the gang went home to pack. Shikamaru rent a van with 12 seaters since there are 12 people going. Neji was going to drive.

_Back with Ino&Sasuke:_

_ Since Christmas is next week, I should get all of my friend's presents. I already have Naruto, Sakura, and Temari's presents so I just need to buy all of my friend's gifts at Vegas. This is going to be fun. _

Ino packed lots of clothes. When she was done packing she went downstairs. She saw Sasuke waiting for her.

"Hey Sasuke. I'm done packing."

"Me too. We just have to wait till' they get here." They waited and Shikamaru got here. They went inside. **Sitting order: Driver: Neji. Passenger: TenTen. Middle: Gaara, Hinata, Ino, Temari, and Sakura. Back: Sasuke, Naruto, Choji, and Shikamaru.**

"You guys ready?" Neji asked.

"Hell Yeah!" Everyone said. They were in the freeway and Naruto was getting bored.

"I'm bored." Naruto said.

"Shut up, I'm trying to sleep." Shikamaru said.

"I want to play a game." Naruto said.

"Shut up Naruto!" Everyone said. They were trying to sleep. In about 4 hours there were here.

"Oh my god! Were here. The hotel looks so pretty. I'm taking pictures." Ino said she grabbed her camera and starts taking pictures. They decided they will stay at the 'Luxor' the hotel. They went inside the hotel.

"I'll check in." Ino said.

"I'll go with you." Sasuke said. They walked to the check in place and they ordered 12 rooms. When they were done they went to their rooms.


	11. Chapter 11 Vegas

High School Drama

_Ino's Pov:_

Ino woke up to the sound of her alarm clock. She decided she wanted fresh air so she took a shower and got dressed. She opens the door and walked out. She was in the lobby and headed out. She walked in the sidewalk and she was just window shopping. She found a 'Sporty Store' so she walked in. She'll buy a present for TenTen here. When she was done she went to a boy store. She bought many things for her friends and went back to her hotel. When she got there, she went to her room. She decided that she'll wrap the presents when she gets home because they're spending Christmas at home. So she put it way. Someone knocked on her door, she opened it and it was Sakura.

"Good morning, Sakura." Sakura came in and sat on her bed.

"Morning. There's a party in room 212 and we're going."

"What? Isn't that crashing a party?"

"Yeah, but I heard Justin Bieber is going to be there."

"So? You like him not me."

"Please, Ino can we go."

"Nope, were not going."

"Ugh. Please." Sakura kept begging her so Ino gave in.

"Fine. What time and when?"

"Tonight, midnight. Get ready till' then and wear a dress." Sakura left. Ino look for a dress and she found one. It was a light blue tube dress. The length was up to her finger tips. She checked the time and it was 10:13am. She looked at her fingers.

_Damn, I need a manicure. _

She went to a salon and did her manicure.

_Neji&TenTen: _

"Neji please." TenTen was begging Neji.

"No, TenTen I don't sing."

"Come on, it's just Karaoke Night, and you don't have to sing. Please." TenTen had the most adorable puppy eyes and Neji gave in.

"Ugh. Fine, but I have to bring a friend with me."

"Thanks sweetie." She kissed his cheek and went back to her room.

_Neji's Pov:_

_ Time to find that Uchiha. _

Neji decided to bring Sasuke because he never really hanged out with him for a while. He went to his room and he knocked. Sasuke opened it.

"What?"

"You're coming with me and TenTen to Karaoke Night."

"Hell no." He closed the door, but Neji stopped him.

"Come on dude, please do it for your friend TenTen. You know what will happen if I tell TenTen I have to cancel it because you didn't want to come." Sasuke thought about it and he doesn't want 'TenTen's anger management' so he said yes.

"Great thanks. I'll call you to meet me at my room at 10:00pm." Neji walked away.

_Back with Sakura:_

"Hmm, what should I wear?" Sakura said to herself. She picked out a perfect dress. It was a hot pink spaghetti strap and the length was up to her finger tips. Suddenly, someone knocked on her door. She opened it and it was Naruto.

"Sakura, I want to come to the party." Naruto said.

_'What? I didn't tell that Baka about the party.' Sakura thought._

Sakura pulled him in her room. She closed the door.

"Who told you?"

"No one. I was eavesdropping on you guy's conversation. I was hearing everything through the door."

"No you can't come."

"Why not?"

"Because… umm… you just can't come okay Naruto?"

"Fine. I'll just tell Shikamaru about the party." He went to walk away, but Sakura said,

"No wait come back. You could come."

"Thanks Sakura. Don't worry I'll clean up good."

"Whatever. Just meet me in my room at 10:00pm. Got it."

"Got it. See you later." He opened the door and left.

_Temari's Pov: _

_ Jeez, what am I going today? I want to do something with my friends. Oh I know how about I asked them if they could watch a movie, here at my room. I'll go start texting._

Temari texted everyone. She texted them saying meet me at my room, watching a movie that is Toy Story 3 at 10:00. But, unfortunately, she only has Hinata, Shikamaru, Gaara, and Choji coming. The others had plans.

_Psshh whatever. At least some of my friends are coming. _

**(Time passed by and it was 10:00. Everyone had plans.)**

_Ino:_

Ino put the last touch of makeup and she put her heels on. She took one last look at herself. She was wearing the dress and she curled her hair. She wore a blue flower on her hair. She opened the door and grabbed her purse. She walked to the hallway and she got a text from Sakura saying to meet her there right now. She was paying attention to her phone and she didn't realize where she was going. She bumped into Sasuke.

"Oops, sorry Sasuke."

"It's alright. Hey where are you going?"

"Umm… just going to… umm McDonalds." Ino said.

_'Really, Ino, McDonalds.' Ino thought._

"And you're wearing a dress to McDonalds?"

"Psshh, yeah. I want to dress fancy."

"Umm okay? If you didn't want to tell me you're going on a date you could tell me."

"I'm not going on a date."

"Then where you're going?" Ino didn't say anything. If she told him where she was going then he'll probably stop her from going to the party because she didn't get invited.

"Whatever, don't tell me."

"Wait Sasuke. If I tell you then you'll probably stop me from going there."

"Oh so you're going to a strip club?"

"What? Sasuke you're so stupid."

"Me? Stupid? You're the one being a slut." Ino heard enough so she walked pass by him. Ino went to Sakura's room and knocked on her door. When Sakura opened it she saw Sakura and Naruto.

"Naruto is coming too?" Ino asked.

"Yup, he found out."

"Oh, well I don't care. All I want is to have fun." Ino looked at Naruto and thought he looked hot and she looked at Sakura and thought she looked pretty.

"Dang, Naruto you cleaned up pretty good. And Sakura you look so pretty."

"Thanks, Ino. You look pretty too." Sakura said.

"Thanks Ino, you cleaned up pretty good too." Naruto said. They went out and headed to the elevator. They looked for 212, but they keep getting lost because Sakura and Naruto fighting where to go.

**(When there handling that, let's check on Neji, TenTen, and Sasuke). **

_Sasuke's Pov:_

_ Damn, I shouldn't have said that to Ino. I just want her to be safe. _

Sasuke knocked on Neji's door. Neji opened it and he saw TenTen. They walked out and they went to find the van. Neji drove them there. When they got there, it looked fancy. When they went inside it had a big flat screen TV for karaoke and it had a stage so people could sing and it had tables so people could eat. They took their seat and ordered their food.

_Back with Temari&Gang:_

Temari, Hinata, Shikamaru, Gaara, and Choji ordered pizza. When the pizza man got here they turned off the lights and started to watch the movie.

_Back with Ino&Sakura&Naruto:_

They finally found the room. They knocked on the door and it was already open. They looked around and it was big. It had stairs too.

"Okay guys, let's party." Sakura said while walking in. Naruto went to the dance floor and starts dancing. Ino and Sakura went to a table and just sat there talking. In about 10 minutes Sakura saw Justin Bieber and ran to take a picture of him.

_Shit, I need to pee. Where's the bathroom?_

Ino went upstairs and she finally found the bathroom. When she was finished she found a room that had a lot of people. She walked outside to the balcony and she saw a someone just sitting there looking up at the sky. Guess who it is?

"Ino?"

"Kiba?" He walked toward her.

"What are you doing here?" Kiba asked.

"Oh, the gang just wanted a vacation here and me and Sakura and Naruto crashed this party."

"Oh. Well if you're thinking I crashed the party; I didn't." Ino smiled. She missed him.

"Then how you get invited."

"My sister knows the guy who owned this party. And I told her if I could come and she said yes. So here I am."

"Oh." Suddenly Kiba gave her a hug, and she gave him a hug.

"Ino, I'm sorry."

"I don't really care about it anymore. I'm just glad I could see you again."

"Thanks Ino."

"So how's San Francisco?"

"Good, but I'm coming back to Konoha High."

"Wow, really! Now we could be a couple again-…"

"Ino, I'm sorry but… we can't." Ino looked hurt.

"Why?"

"Because, Sasuke will be a better boyfriend than me." Kiba was still smiling.

"Sasuke?"

"Look, I know Sasuke likes you."

"He does? But I thought were just-…"

"He really likes you. He never told me that he likes you, but I can see it. Every time I look at Sasuke, he's always staring at you. Ino, you're so lucky because you have Sasuke with you. He didn't ask you out because he's afraid that you still think of him as a friend."

"Wow, I didn't really notice it, but he's always worry about me even today. Damn, I'm so stupid." Kiba laughed. "I'm going to ask him out right now."

"Wait; ask him out when it's the perfect timing." Kiba looked at the time and he realizes he needs to leave. "Ino, I would love to talk to you more, but I have to go. I'll see you when we go back to school. Bye Ino." Kiba kissed her on the cheek and left. Time passed by and the party was over. The week was over and the gang went back home.

**(Hey guys, thanks for reading. Next chapter will be the last chapter.)**


	12. Chapter 12 Ino and Sasuke

High School Drama

(The Last Chapter, WooHoo)

Neji drove everyone back home. Ino and Sasuke didn't say anything to each other. When they went to open the door they saw Ino's parents and Sasuke's parents in the living room.

"Mom, Dad!" Ino yelled. She hugged them.

"Hey honey we miss you so much." Inoichi said.

"Hey, dad, mom; miss you guys so much." Sasuke said while hugging them.

"Ino, get ready to pack your things because you're coming home with us." Ino had a sad look, but listened to her dad. She went to her room and packed all her things. When she was finished, she went downstairs and her parents were all ready in the car. She fined Sasuke on the couch watching TV. She went up to him.

"Sasuke. I just want to say thanks for everything. And I'm sorry about what happened about the thing. Me, Sakura, and Naruto crashed a party and I had fun. So sorry." Sasuke smiled.

"Your welcome. And I'm sorry too."

"It's okay. We'll see you Sakura's Christmas party today. Bye."

"Bye."

Sakura invited all her friends, even Kiba to her Christmas party. Ino was going to tell Sasuke that she likes him at the party. Time passed by and everyone was ready to go to the party. Ino was the first one to be there. Then everyone came. Everyone bought presents. They'll start exchanging gifts when it was midnight.

"So whose ready to party!" Kiba said. Naruto tapped him on the shoulder and said, "Glad your back buddy. And sorry dude."

"Nah, it's cool dude." They party and people were shuffling and doing the dougie.

"Hey Sakura."

"What do you want Naruto?"

"I was thinking if you want to go out with me?"

"Sure Naruto!" They dance together.

It was midnight and it was time to exchanged gifts. Everyone gave their friends gifts. Ino gave her friends their gift and she grabbed her last gift to Sasuke. She walked toward Sasuke, which he was outside.

"Hey, Sasuke."

"Hey Ino." Sasuke was holding a gift that was for Ino. "I got you something." He gave her his gift. She opened it and it was a necklace that says Ino. Ino smiled.

"Aww, Sasuke it's perfect. Here open your gift." Sasuke opened his gift and it was a purple v-neck and purple skinny jeans.

"Wow, thanks Ino. Your favorite colors." He was about to throw away the box, but Ino stopped him.

"Wait, there still one more present inside that box." He looked inside and found a note.

"A note?" Sasuke said.

"Just read it." Sasuke read it and he blushed. It says 'I love you.' Just then Ino crashed her lips to his.

"Awww." Everyone said.

"Finally there together. I had been waiting for them to be together." Naruto said.

"I know right, me too. Ever since Sasuke told me he likes Ino-…" Neji stopped talking because Sakura interrupted him.

"Wait he told you that he likes Ino."

"Yeah, he told me at Karaoke Night, actually he didn't tell me, and I asked him if he likes Ino."

"No way me too." Shikamaru said. Everyone knew Sasuke likes Ino.

_Back with Ino&Sasuke:_

"Thanks Ino."

"Your welcome. So I was thinking if we could go on a date tomorrow."

"Alright, where?"

"Movies.'

"Okay, but you're paying." They both laughed and went back inside. Everyone had a great time. Everyone was happy together.


End file.
